


Fern's Purpose (One-Shot)

by cas50



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: 1000 years later, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Reincarnation, fern finds his purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas50/pseuds/cas50
Summary: Shermy has nightmares after drawing the Finn Sword.





	Fern's Purpose (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short and/or underdeveloped, I wrote this a while back. I loved Adventure Time as a kid, and even though it has been done for some time now, I enjoy going back and watching it every once in a while. Enjoy!
> 
> [Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or any characters relating to it.]

Princess Bubblegum sighed as she looked down at her battle plans. It wasn’t at all like when she fought her uncle two years ago; the Oozers were unpredictable, wild creatures that killed hundreds before she even got a grasp as to what was happening. By that time the Candy Kingdom was overrun, and the pink princess had to evacuate any surviving citizens. Finn and Jake led the evacuation, bringing them to the Grasslands—where Fern’s tree stood, and where the Tree Fort once lay. There, they set up camp, and soon various tents littered the sweeping green hills like zits.

Princess Bubblegum replayed the last week through her mind, and wondered how the Oozers got past her defenses so fast. The lantern-lit map of the land seemed to taunt her; the lines danced and laughed. She couldn’t save her Kingdom. She failed. Rage poured into her, and she flipped over the table, scattering the map and various pencils all over the tent floor. 

“PB, are you-“ Finn came rushing in, sword in hand, scared that she was in trouble. The princess would have laughed if he didn’t seem off to her. He looked so tired. So stressed. She knew the hero hadn’t slept in days, instead opting to guard their camps to make sure the Oozer’s don’t get them by surprise again.

“Finn, I’m fine. And everyone else is too. You need to get some rest, you look terrible,” the princess spoke, sweetly and calmly. “Let Marcy take care of border patrol tonight.”

“No, I have to-“ Finn’s sentence was cut off by a shrill scream. Both princess and hero instantly shot out of the tent, running to the source of the scream. Three green and teal colored figures were tearing open a tent, their glowing ooze burning holes through it like it was lava. The princess cursed under her breath. Oozers had wandered their way over to a tent, and seven more followed the sound of the scream. It wasn’t a whole lot, but the princess knew more were coming. 

“Finn, get the people to safety. Me and Marcy will hold them off!” Princess Bubblegum ordered, clicking a button on her wrist. A hazmat suit formed around her. She could see the silhouette of a large bat-like creature flying directly towards them from the other side of the camp. 

“No, let me help you! There’s too many for just you two to fight,” Finn pleaded, unsheathing his sword. It was a pink sword made out of candy that Princess Bubblegum made for his 18th birthday. 

“You don’t have a hazmat suit, or invincibility like Marceline. It’s too dangerous.” 

“I can handle it! I just won’t get hurt,” Finn reasoned.

“Yeah, the banana guards said the same thing,” the princess said darkly. Finn looked at his feet sadly, remembering when the guards were all massacred. “Now you understand why I can’t let you go. Get the people to safety. I’ll be back,” she promised, before turning and running towards the Oozers where her girlfriend was already fighting.

Finn worked extra hard to move all the candy citizens farther away from the Oozers. He didn’t want to leave Fern, but soon the Grasslands would be overrun. They moved to the nearby forest, where the trees would hopefully give extra cover. The hero taught the candy people how to camouflage their tents in the foliage, and soon everyone was hidden. The whole ordeal had taken about three hours, and the sun was almost up. The princess and the vampire queen hadn’t gotten back yet️, and Finn was worried. He told the candy people he’d go look for them, and quickly took off, sword in hand. As he neared Fern’s tree, he also saw about twenty Oozers surrounding the area, the girls nowhere to be seen. 

He passed the tree, continuing his search, and soon one of the Oozers confronted him. He sliced through it pretty easily, careful not to let the ooze rest on his sword for too long. Sure enough, the killing of one alerted a whole bunch, and suddenly around ten of them started towards the hero. 

Luckily, they all seemed to be in front of him, so he backed up and realized it would be too dangerous to take them all on at once. As he thought about how he should go about getting them off his trail before retreating, one of the smarter Oozers circled around, approaching him from behind. He might’ve seen it if he wasn’t so fatigued from the past week’s events. He heard it too late. The hero turned around, sword in hand, right as the teal Oozer drove his fist directly into Finn’s left side, burning a hole through his skin. Searing white hot pain washed over his body, and it took all his willpower not to scream, as it would alert even more. He stabbed his sword through the Oozer’s head and left it there, pushing it away and stumbling back. The boy slammed against the ground, using his metal arm to apply pressure to his wound. He lifted his arm in horror when he saw his metal arm’s fingers start to rot from the irradiated ooze in his wound. He took it off and set it on the ground. Finn knew he didn’t have long. Slowly, with one arm, he dragged himself to Fern’s tree. Resting himself against the base, he sighed, gazing up at the stars on the horizon.

“I really messed up, didn’t I, Fern.” He sighed, looking up at the tree’s leaves blowing in the wind. “Sorry I couldn’t find out how to bring you back.” He looked around, noticing the hill he was on and remembering a memory that wasn’t his. “Huh, it’s the same as last time. Cool.” He closed his eyes. 

———

Shermy woke up with a gasp. He was all sweaty and sticky. His paw went straight to the sword to the right of him to check if it was still there. It was.

“Hey, you good?” A familiar voice asked, concerned. Beth, his best friend, stood next to him.

“Yeah man. It’s all good. Just had that weird dream again.” Shermy stood up, picking up the sword and looking at it. “I’ve been having it ever since we got this sword.”

“Hmm,” Beth crosses her arms, lost in thought. “Maybe you should go back to the tree.” Shermy’s eyes light up.

“Yes, let’s go back to the tree! C’mon, we haven’t explored in forever!” Shermy started pulling at his friend’s arm in an attempt to get her up. 

“Dude, we literally checked out that pit to the north yesterday.” 

“That’s besides the point. C’mon c’mon c’mon!!!” Shermy grabbed his satchel and ran to the door, waiting for Beth to slowly make her way over there. 

After about a half a day’s journey they made it to the tall tree. Only, the tree was dying. The leaves were almost completely gone, and rot covered a fair amount of the surface.

“Oh my glob…” Shermy gasped, running up to the tree and placing his paw on it. Beth walked up slowly to her friend, putting her paw on his shoulder. He turned to her. “Do you think it’s cause we took the sword?”

“Yep! It’s because you released me,” an unfamiliar voice spoke out from the shadows. 

“W-who are you! Show yourself!” Shermy yelled, picking up a rock and chucking it at the source of the voice. 

“Dude, chill,” the voice laughed, walking out into the light. Shermy instantly recognized the creature as the man from his dreams.

“It’s you!” Shermy practically screamed, raising the sword. “Who are you, and why were you in my dreams!” The man didn’t seem fazed; instead he walked closer to the cat and knelt down.

“Hey little dude, what’s your name?” The man asked, ignoring the question.

“I’m Shermy, the cat who’s gonna destroy you if you don’t tell me what’s up!” The man laughed at Shermy’s threat, which just pissed him off even more. 

“I’m not the man in your dreams. See?” He grabbed his chest and pulled out a fist of grass. Shermy watched in fascination as the grass man slowly healed. “I’m like, his clone, made out of magic.”

“Who was he, then?” Beth piped up, curious. 

“I’ll tell you all about him, but first I have to find someone. Do you guys know the candy elemental?” At his question, Shermy’s eyes lit up. 

“You mean Queen Bubblegum? I’ve never met her in person, but I know who she is! C’mon, let’s go! I’ll show you!” Shermy excitedly pulled the grass man along, Beth tagging behind.

“My name is Fern, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Fern! I’m Shermy, and that over there,” he pointed to his friend, “that’s Beth, the Pup Princess! She’s my best friend. We go on adventures!” Shermy grinned. Fern grinned back.

“You know, Finn—that’s the guy you dreamed about, by the way—he used to go on adventures too. With his dog, Jake.” Fern thought about all the memories that weren’t really his. “He had a lot of adventures, and learned a lot. Want me to tell you about one?” They both nodded, and Shermy listened intently on Fern’s back as He told the cat some adventures he remembered. As he finished up, they reached the edge of the forest.

“Dude, you’re really good at storytelling,” Beth praised. “It’s like you were made for this.” 

Fern froze. Was he really that good at telling them these stories? He hadn’t found something he was good at, especially when he was with Finn. “Really?”

Shermy laughed. “Dude, really. Oh, by the way, the Candy Kingdom should be coming around about now.” Fern was confused. What did he mean by ‘coming around?’

Suddenly, a giant creature came into their field of view, walking slowly. It had a square head, filled with little balls. 

“That’s a Prize Ball Guardian,” Beth explained. “That one has the Queen in it.”

“How do we get up there?” Fern asked, looking up at the giant. He remembered the Gumball Guardians, but this was even bigger and more threatening. 

“Uh, I can teleport you guys, if you want,” Beth offers. 

Shermy looks over at his friend. “But then you can’t come with! No way we’re doing that!”

Beth smiled. “It’s good, I can sit this one out. It’s your important mission anyway, not mine.”

“Alright..” Shermy said sadly. Beth hugged him. 

“Go help this grass man and be a hero, okay?” She whispers into her friends ear. “I believe in you.”

“Aw, thanks Beth! Alright! C’mon Fern, let’s go!” He excitedly grabs the grass man’s arm and drags them both through Beth’s belly button, and suddenly they’re at the top of the Prize Ball Guardian. 

“What was that?” Fern asked, confused as what just happened. 

“Teleportation!” Shermy responded, dragging Fern along. “Let’s go meet the Queen!”

———

Queen Bubblegum woke up to a loud knock at her door, which was concerning to her because all her citizens were safely inside their balls in the Guardian. She picked up a knife and made her way to the door, opening it slowly.

“Hey, Princess,” Fern grinned. “Wait, you’re a Queen now. When did that happen?”

Queen Bubblegum just stared at the grass man in front of her, before bursting into tears and bringing him into a big hug. 

“Woah, where’d that come from, QB?” Fern laughed nervously, not knowing whether to hug back or not. Bubblegum quickly gained her composure again.

“I’m sorry, it’s just… it’s been so long.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask that. How long has it been since I bit it?”

“Hm.. about a thousand years,” Bubblegum says nonchalantly. 

“WHAT.” 

“Yeah, it’s been a while. Oh, come in, come in,” she said, moving out of the way so they could enter. She sees Shermy behind Fern, and looks up at the grass man in confusion. “Who’s he?”

“Oh, I’m Shermy, Your Highness! I met Fern like, an hour ago. See, I’ve been having weird dreams ever since I drew this sword-” he pulled the sword out and showed it to her, and she cut him off.

“Wait wait wait, that’s your sword?” Shermy nodded, and the Queen suddenly picked him up.

“Hey, put me down,” he said, annoyed, as she looked at him. 

“Fern, do you have memories of Shoko?” Queen Bubblegum asked, not breaking eye contact with Shermy.

“Yeah, she was Finn, but a long time ago. Like, a previous incarnation. At first he had dreams about her, but it stopped after he gave you that amulet. Actually, he thought about it a lot after that happened. He was glad that no matter what happened, he’d be reincarnated.” Fern smiled sadly.

“Wait, what?” Shermy tried to follow along with them, but he got confused.

“Don’t worry about it, Shermy. It’s grown-up talk. How old are you?” The Queen asked, curious.

“12 years old!” Shermy smiled widely. The Queen smiled back, and gently put him down. She turned to Fern.

“That’s him alright,” she spoke softly. “Fern, I think you’re here for a reason. Teach this young cat how to adventure like Finn did, alright? And keep him safe.” 

“I will, QB,” the grass man smiled. “I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated! :)


End file.
